Dance So Good
by PacificRomance
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder how you can stay so sad when you're so beautiful. I know you can't stay here, but, god, I wish you would."


The four of them hadn't been all together in years. After college, Nate moved to California, Serena started traveling the world, doing nothing but be Serena Vander Woodsen, Blair moved to Paris, and Chuck continued running his company in New York.

After their disastrous freshman year, the Non-Judging Breakfast Club had never really been the same. Nate and Serena had figured out that they were always better off as friends and they had an easy, civil acquaintance with each other, but Chuck and Blair had never interacted long enough to work out their own issues so they still had some built up resentment. Since the whole group was scattered all over the world, they didn't see each other regularly, except for Serena and Blair, so interaction between the four was tense.

There was no way Penelope could have known that things were strained among the Breakfast Clubbers, since they had only seen her in passing since high school. Or maybe she did know, and she wanted to make them all uncomfortable. Either excuse could be used as an explanation for why the four formally best friends were stuck sitting at the same table at her wedding.

The group, along with Blair's fiancé, had made small talk throughout the reception, inquiring into each other's families and jobs and lives.

At one point, Blair's fiancé excused himself to get some drinks and with his departure came a lull in the conversation. Chuck awkwardly cleared his throat, Blair stared down at her plate, and Serena and Nate just looked between each other and their friends.

"Sooo…" Serena began with a slight giggle, trying to break the ice. But as she spoke a familiar song that they had all danced to multiple times in high school began to play, and she got distracted. Serena clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh, guys, I love this song!" She jumped up and grabbed Nate's hand, dragging him towards the dance floor, "Come on, Nate, dance with me!"

Nate pretended to grumble and rolled his eyes at Chuck, but as he followed Serena, he couldn't help but laugh at her childlike enthusiasm.

The two brunettes at the table watched as their friends danced together. After a moment, Chuck turned to Blair and offered her his hand.

"I don't think so, Bass." Blair dismissed him with a shake of her head.

"Come on, Waldorf, would you rather sit here and engage in stilted conversation? You must remember how well we always danced together."

Blair tried to come up with a retort, but she couldn't find one. He did have a point. At least when they were dancing they wouldn't have to talk. Reluctantly, and with an exasperated sigh, Blair reached out and took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

They started out dancing at the traditional, socially acceptable distance apart from each other, but as the song progressed, Blair found herself moving closer and closer to him.

Before she knew it, she felt his breath on her ear, "How can you possibly look so sad all the time when you are so fucking beautiful?" He whispered huskily.

Blair froze, "Chuck…" she shook her head slightly and tried to pull away.

But he wouldn't let her put any distance between them and his grip on her waist only tightened, pulling her with him to continue their dance. "I know you can't stay here," He said seriously into her ear, "But, god, I wish you would."

This time when she pulled away from him, he let her take a step back so she could look into his eyes, "Chuck, I-,"

"There you are!" Chuck and Blair both looked up to Blair's fiancé approaching them. "I went to get drinks and I came back to find the table completely empty."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby!" Blair exclaimed as she stepped further away from Chuck and his hand dropped from her waist, "We just-"

"This song brought about a lot of old memories for us," Chuck's interjected with a small smirk, "We danced to it many times back in high school. And I'm sure you know how good of a dancer Blair is. I couldn't resist."

The man laughed good-naturedly, "Well, I don't blame you. My fiancé _is_ quite the dancer. I hope you don't mind if I cut in?"

Chuck stepped back and gestured with his hand, "Go right ahead." His eyes met Blair's for a moment and he smiled slightly, "Thanks for the dance, Waldorf." He said before he walked away from the dance floor and from her.

…

Two days later, Chuck was just about to leave for the office when he heard the elevator ding, signaling the arrival of a guest. He walked into the front room and his eyes widened in shock. "Blair, what are you doing here?" He asked when he saw her standing there, "I thought you were flying back to Paris."

She smiled sadly, "Paris was never really home."

"And your boyfriend?" Chuck asked as he took a tentative step forward.

"We never danced as good together."

"Blair-"

"I don't want to be sad anymore, Chuck." She interrupted, "And I know the only way I'll be able to be happy again is with you, but I-, I'm scared."

Chuck closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her cheek, "You're scared because nothing could ever compare to what we have. It's almost overwhelming. I get it. I'm scared too. But we can do this, Blair. I can make you happy."

Then he kissed her. It was slow and passionate and everything they both had been missing. When they finally broke apart, Chuck's eyes were squeezed shut as he pressed his forehead to hers, "You're so beautiful, Waldorf, I swear you are going to make me go mad."

Blair giggled as she brought his mouth back down to hers and kissed him like she had wanted to for years.

….

"So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good. And I know you can't stay but I wish you would, Yeah I wish you would" – "Dance So Good" by Wakey!Wakey!


End file.
